A Day in the Life Of
by Zero-onE001
Summary: Atobe Keigo. Atobe means perfection; but does it apply with the Hyoutei Tennis Club? Crack.


**A Day in the Life of…**

A perfect figure shifted its perfect position as it was cocooned in its perfect blanket on its _perfectly_ perfect bed. The owner of the bed sighed as he ruffled his grey hair_, 'A goodnight's sleep will lead to a perfect day…'_ he rolled face back and readied to drift to sleep once more, with a matching soft lullaby of classical music beside him.

_Banana n-bo_

_Banana n-bo_

Atobe's eyes flew open at the sound. He raised his head groggily, wondering where the heck the sound comes from.

_Otokono ko no_

_Kimochi ha-te-na wakara nai no_

The sound gets louder and louder, and it got to rub the sleep off of Atobe. He jumped as he sat up, his eye twitching and layers of blanket wildly spread around him.

_Otokono ko no_

_Kimochi ha-te-na fushigi ne, hennano_

He twitched once more as his eyes heaved daggers to his gleaming phone, stupidly beeping the song, _'Banana no Namida'.  
_  
_'Gakuto…'  
_  
He reached the phone, muttering unintelligible curses that one can put a sailor in shame.

"Ore-sama speaki…"

"ATOBEEEE…!"

Atobe winced as Mukahi Gakuto's screech filled his ears, ruthlessly ruining his mood on classical music.

"You're late for the morning practicceeee!" Mukahi shouted as if he isn't even using a phone in calling their tennis captain. Atobe grunted uncharacteristically, shaking his head to prevent himself from snapping; which he will do if Gakuto will not stop his _innocent _shouting.

"Ore-sama is never late for anything," he responded, rather coolly for someone in his state. "Ore-sama's going." He cut the line rather rudely, though it can be excusable with what had just happened to him.

**xXx**

Atobe concentrated in staring at his reflection in the mirror_. No._ Atobe concentrated in staring at the reflection of his _hair_, it almost melt the mirror. _Almost._

He ran a waxed finger through his locks, making sure that it will look perfect—_'Perfect like Ore-sama…'_

He grabbed his bag and headed through the door. He twisted the knob and took a step outside; then he hesitated. He turned around and sped towards the mirror, securing that his hair is _still_ perfect, at the same time letting out a cute smile and silently admiring his gorgeous prowess.

**xXx**

"Keigo-bocchama, you have to attend a business meeting at four," Saki Shizuka, Atobe's private maid- or _nanny,_ as Gakuto noted- announced from the bottom of stairs as Atobe made his way down, nothing but a dignified aura surrounding him.

"Aa."

"Keigo-bocchama, your etiquette professor announced the postponing of your classes until next week."

"Aa."

"Keigo-bocchama, your marriage interview with Kurama Denise-oujosama will be moved at 7 pm at _Ze Franke's._"

"Aa."

"Keigo-bocchama, you're still wearing your slippers."

Atobe came to an abrupt halt at Saki's statement and looked down. Sure enough, the head of his teddy bear head slippers came into view, bulging out of his pants. He fought the urge to blush and immediately ran to his room. He reappeared in a minute in a complete Hyoutei Gakuen school uniform. He stepped down the concrete stair at the entrance of their mansion, smirking as if he hadn't gotten embarrassed earlier.

"Keigo-bocchama," his secretary's voice made him turns to face the petite lady.

"Ahn~?"

Shizuka tilted her head to the side and smiled cutely. "Today is Saturday, Keigo-bocchama."

Atobe gave her a long look as he absorbed what she had said; then, slowly, his blank expression contorted in a disgusted one, with the corner of his mouth twitching. Not realizing that blush already came over him, he sped back to his room, stumbling along the stairs and getting a bump in the process.

Atobe, dressed in an elegantly casual clothes, sighed as he slowly descended the stairs and through the double doors.

"Good morning, honey," Atobe's mother announced as she made her way to her son, kissing him on his forehead. Atobe winced as her mother's lip made contact with his bump. She pouted as she traced the bump with her painted nail and looked at him inquiringly.

"Good morning, mother," Atobe smiled at the pouty expression of his mother. "It's nothing. Anyway, Ore-sama needs to go; already late for practice."

"Atobes are never late for anything," his mother cupped his face and chuckled. "Before I forget, I hired two bodyguards for you, sweetie."

Before he could even protest, his mother had kissed his cheek and waltzed away, leaving him in a dumbstruck state.

**xXx**

"Konnichiwa, Atobe-buchou!" Ootori greeted cheerfully as he saw Atobe entering the tennis courts. Atobe nodded, greeting one of the Silver Pair back.

"You're late, Atobe. Penalty!" Mukahi screeched; hands on hips and with an intimidating look in a Suzumiya Haruhi pose. Atobe glared at him and he squeaked; finally realizing that Atobe had already discovered his yesterday's scheme of changing his ring tone.

"Konnichiwa, Atobe," Oshitari mock greeted as he passed by them. He smirked and eyed Atobe up and down. _Up and down._ "Ara, there's a petal in your hair, Atobe."

Atobe's hand shot up to grope the side of his head, ruining his _hairdo of the day_ in the process. Oshitari chuckled. "Oh. I thought I saw a petal. Must be the trick of the light." He adjusted his glasses, ignoring Atobe, who was boring a hole at the back of his head.

"DAMN YOU, GAKUTO!" a deafening howl echoed from the shower area. Shishido struggled to get out, in his _boxers_, carrying two buckets of water, his hair cascading down his back, and colored GREEN.

Mukahi yelped and hid behind Oshitari as Shishido ran towards him. "Help! Yuushi! Help! Ryou's after my body!"

**xXx**

"Hm… Shishido gets faster when irritated. Data," Taki muttered as he rallied the ball back to Kabaji in one of the tennis courts. "Ball, Hiyoshi!"

Hiyoshi scowled as he picked a spare tennis ball and threw it to Taki who caught the ball with ease. "Gekokujyou."

**xXx**

Shishido dashed faster towards them as Jirou's body appeared out of nowhere. Shishido, not having the reflex to stop himself, tripped over the sleeping figure, his hand slipping its hold from one of the buckets.

Oshitari pulled Mukahi away as the water bucket was trailing on their direction and splashed on Atobe's face, the bucket falling near his foot with a metallic thump.

"Shishido-san!" Ootori ran to help his doubles partner up; but stopped midway as he noticed the darker aura Atobe is emitting. He was torn on whom to help first. He looked at Oshitari, who's already running for his life, Mukahi in tow. He looked at the courts, which are now mysteriously empty, with a floating piece of paper being carried by the wind for the dramatic effect.

He sighed and went to help in calming the hyperventilating tennis buchou down.

**xXx**

Shishido stood up and dusted himself, oblivious of what he had done. He grabbed the remaining bucket and started his 'Search for Gakuto: _Dead or Alive_'.

"GAKUTOOOOO! YOU FREAKIN' ACROBAT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" he yelled, running towards the school main building, still in his boxers. The other clubs members stared at him as if he was a mad man, wondering what the heck the tennis club is up to.

**xXx**

Ootori handed Atobe a towel and a glass of water to calm him down. Atobe, still dazed, with his hair soaked and _flat_ against his cheek, took the glass; but instead of drinking, he splashed the water in his face as Oshitari and Mukahi ran in front of him, with the former elbowing his arm.

Atobe just felt like passing out.

**xXx**

"YOU GIRLY FREAK! YOU CAN RUN; BUT YOU CAN'T ESCCAAPPEEE!"

"YAH, SURE! LOOK WHO'S GIRLY NOW!"

"What the-? GAAH! OUT OF MY WAY, JIROU!"

"Shi… Shishido-san…"

"STOP CLINGING TO YOUR BOYFRIEND AND FACE YOUR FEAR, TEME!"

"YAH, AND CHOUTARO'S YOURS! AND I DON'T FEAR YOU, YOU, FEELER!"

"I'M GONNA CHOP YOU!"

"LOOK! CHOUTARO FAINTED!"

"Wha…?" Shishido turned and looked at Ootori who was raising his arms in a negative. He ticked an eyebrow; and the moment he turned back, he met face-to-face with an… _icky_ mop water.

"HAHAHAHAH! SHISHIDO SMELLS GROSS!"

"YOU-!"

"KYAAH! YUUSHIII!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DYE MY HAIR…. FRIGGIN' _**GREEN**_?"

_Snicker. _

"BUT YOU LOOK KAWAII, DON'T YOU?"

"DO I LOOK CUTE TO YOU?"

"YAH! YOU LOOK LIKE A GREEN MONSTER! A _CUTE_ GREEN MONSTER!"

"GYAAHH!"

"500 LAPS!"

**xXx**

Atobe staggered lifelessly as he walked out of Hyoutei campus. It's as if he's already marching his own death march. He tensed as he felt a presence behind him. He inhaled sharply as he turned, facing his two bodyguards. "Leave Ore-sama alone."

The two gave no response but a blank look.

"Ore-sama needs privacy," Atobe continued to walk but his bodyguards kept on tailing him.

"Atobe-sama ordered us to keep an eye on Keigo-bocchama," one of them responded in a monotone voice.

"Ore-sama doesn't care! Just get lost! Or Oresama'll fire you!"

"Atobe-sama ordered us to keep an eye on Keigo-bocchama."

Atobe palmed his face and ran a hand along his flyaway hair. Then, with his hand shaking and body trembling in rage, he glared laser beams at the two men.

And he did the most unexpected thing.

His hands flew and grabbed a mass of his hair, mocking to rip them out. _"GYAAAAHHH!"_


End file.
